Someone Like You
by bodybroke
Summary: Hanna finds out Emily does have a type after all.
1. Chapter 1

**There just isn't enough Hanna/Emily fics out there, it's unacceptable. This was originally supposed to be a one shot, but I'm taking too long to finish it, so I decided to make it a two shot. Takes place after the finale, but I'm not too sure how much of it actually happened. I'll say all the church stuff never did. I own nothing, of course. If you don't like the pairing, don't read, and don't review. Maya will not be in this fic, so don't expect her to show up. Just saying. Enjoy, and please review!**

* * *

><p>"So <em>do<em> you have a type?" Hanna asks as they lay on Emily's bed, ignoring Mrs. Fields packing down downstairs.

Emily bites her lip and rolls her head to the side to look at Hanna, wondering if she's asking seriously or just teasing her again. The blonde is looking back at her with what Emily thinks is a genuinely curious look on her face, her smile a friendly and encourage one, and not a playful one.

The air in the room shifts, and she tenses up, feeling a little awkward about having this conversation. Then she remembers that this is _Hanna_, the first person in the entire world that ever made her feel comfortable about herself, and she feels ridiculous for even hesitating.

"Paige says I like ballsy girls," Emily answers, the words coming out a lot easier than she anticipated.

Hanna considers this, thinking of Alison and Maya, and she can see it. But then. "Wait, you talked about this with _Paige_? Was this before or after she tried to _drown you_?"

_Shit_. She definitely wasn't supposed to say that. She looks sheepishly up at Hanna, who is now sitting up in her bed and glaring down at her questioningly.

"Are you and Paige …" Hanna doesn't need to finish the question, because the look on Emily's face gives her all the answer she needs. She thinks about it, and figures she should have known that's why Paige was such a bitch. How fucking cliché.

Emily tugs on Hanna's arm to get her to lay back down beside her. "It's not really like that, though. We're not together. We've kissed a few times, but she's too scared to come out of the closet, and I don't want to be her dirty little secret. I think I have enough secrets as it is."

Hanna doesn't know why she's so relieved to hear this, but she tells herself it's because she doesn't trust Paige to treat Emily right (she _did _try to drown her after all). "Well, good. Her hair is tragic." Emily knows she shouldn't laugh, but she can't help it. Hanna turns her head to look at her friend and smiles because Emily is smiling. She feels for the brunette's hand on the bed, and intertwines their fingers as casually as she can. "Besides, I can't be the only single one. We're supposed to not be alone together, remember?"

"Yeah," Emily replies, suddenly feeling her breath hitch her throat when Hanna shifts closer and leans her head on her shoulder. She assumes Hanna is thinking about Caleb, and she tries to make herself think of Paige, or Maya, or. She doesn't even know _who_ she's_ supposed_ to be thinking about anymore. She closes her eyes and waits a moment before turning her head and burying her face in her friend's blond hair, fighting every impulse she has to press her lips against it. "I remember."

The two of them lay there for the rest of the afternoon and try to forget about mothers who won't listen and moving boxes and exes and dead friends and anonymous psycho stalkers and whatever these weird feelings stirring inside both of them are.

* * *

><p>Hanna is able to wait a whole day before asking Mona in study hall.<p>

"_Ew_," she answers, momentarily stopping her texting to raise an eyebrow at her best friend. "Honey, we don't _want_ to be _ballsy_. We want to be _fierce_. And you're as fierce as they come. Well, besides me, of course." And with a flick of the wrist, she's back to texting whoever she's texting

Hanna rolls her eyes and grabs her bag. "Thanks. I'm going to lunch early."

"How _ballsy_ of you," she hears Mona say as she walks away, and she smirks.

* * *

><p>She tries to avoid being alone with Emily until she figures out what the fuck is going on with her. It's hard to do considering anytime the four of them are together all she wants is for Aria and Spencer to leave. She's not sure if Emily can tell she's trying to avoid her, and she's not sure if she wants Emily to be able to tell.<p>

Hanna isn't really sure of anything these days.

* * *

><p>Caleb comes back to Rosewood on his white horse and declaring his love for her. Apparently Lucas won't talk to her, but he will drive for hours to pick up her ex. Boys are so weird.<p>

They sit at her kitchen table for hours and talk about _everything_. She's emotionally exhausted by the end of it, but she feels like this huge weight has been lifted off her chest. In the end, he asks for a second chance, but she declines. But this time it's not about trust, or even pride.

(It's not even the Emily thing, she tells herself, but she's a bit less sure about that one).

She had thought he was her first love (and maybe he was), but she knows now that she was stupid to think that she'd ever be able to make their relationship work. Not with all the secrets everyone (she) was keeping. Caleb had managed to get himself wrapped up in all the A drama without even realizing it, and the last thing she wants is for anyone else to get involved. Especially when it seemed like all of Rosewood already was.

(And it was the Emily thing).

She can tell he's hurt and disappointed, but he accepts her decision nonetheless. He tells her he's crashing at Lucas's house for night, but he'll be gone again in the morning. She hugs him tight, and when she pulls away, it feels like closure. And it feels nice, to finally end something and know that it's actually done.

Too bad everything else in her life was left open like a big, gaping wound.

* * *

><p>Emily can <em>totally<em> tell that Hanna has been avoiding her, she just doesn't know why she is. She can only assume it has something to do with That Afternoon, but she can't tell if it's something _she_ did or said, or if it's something going on with Hanna. Whatever it is, she hopes it's fixed by the time she goes to Texas because she doesn't want to leave with things still weird between them.

Actually, she doesn't want to leave at all.

She's tries talking to her mother about it, but she's adamant about going. She calls her father, and he's a little more understanding (like always), but he says that it's up to her mother to decide what was best for her and their family (like always).

At this point, she almost wishes A would do something to make sure she can't leave.

Almost.

* * *

><p>Hanna really wishes she could talk to someone about this. She isn't talking to Mona after the Caleb Incident, things with Lucas are better but not good enough that she can talk to him about <em>this<em>, Emily is obviously off limits, and she's pretty sure Spencer and Aria would be able to see right through her.

She suddenly gets the stupidest idea she's ever had, and sets off in search of Paige.


	2. Chapter 2

**I really hate this, but wanted to post it anyway. The end, in particular, is horribly rushed, but I didn't have any motivation or ideas, so that's what happened. There's a little exchange taken from Heroes, but other than that, and the characters obviously, the story is all mine. And what an accomplishment that is. Thanks for the reviews for the first chapter, and enjoy this one!**

* * *

><p>Hanna runs into Coach Fulton in the hallway, and is pointed in the direction of the pool, where Paige is apparently doing laps by herself.<p>

The door slams behind her, but Paige doesn't stop swimming. She looks around her feet and finds a bucket full of foam balls that she assumes are used in gym class. Grabbing one, she takes her best aim and throws it at the swimmer, hitting her in the shoulder.

"What the fuck?" Paige shouts, immediately stopping and ripping off her goggles. "Marin? Jesus, you really are trying to kill me, aren't you?"

Hanna rolls her eyes and crosses her arms over her chest, hoping the other girl knows that she's not happy to be there. "I need to ask you a question." Paige shoots her a look to tell her to get on with it then. Hanna glances around to make sure they really are alone before finally speaking. "How did you know you liked girls?"

"_What_?" Paige hisses, immediately glancing around herself.

"Relax, I'm not going to tell anyone," Hanna responds, moving closer to the edge of the pool when Paige starts to swim over to her. "Just like you're not going to tell anyone about this conversation."

"Why do you even want to know?"

Hanna freezes, realizing she hasn't thought this through. "I just, I was just-"

"I don't know, okay? I just … liked girls," Paige answers, putting the blonde out of her misery. She can tell Hanna is disappointed in her answer, so she tries a different reply. "But shouldn't you be asking me how I knew I liked _Emily_?" When Hanna's eyes widen, Paige knows she guessed correctly. The other girl is about to start denying it when Paige cuts her off. "If this wasn't about Emily, you'd be asking _her_ this question, not someone you've now tried to kill twice."

"If I was trying to kill you, you'd be dead," Hanna replies, hoping to lighten up the conversation. "I was just trying to maim you."

"Look, Emily is Emily," the brunette tells her, not sure why she's even trying to help the other girl. "She's really nice, and sweet, and ridiculously good looking. She's easy to crush on. It doesn't necessarily have to mean that you like her _that_ way."

"I've had girl crushes before," Hanna counters, not at all comforted by Paige's words. "This doesn't feel like that. It feels … Different. I mean, I'm not blind, I always _knew_ Emily was beautiful, but now I _notice_ it. Like, all the time."

The other girl smiles sadly, knowing Hanna _does_ like Emily that way, even if she's not certain of it herself. She also knows that, unlike her, Hanna won't be too chicken shit to do something about it. And _when_ Hanna does something about it (not if), she knows she won't stand a chance anymore. "Sounds like you already know what you feel."

"But I don't know what to do about it."

Paige rolls her eyes, and decides to try some reverse psychology. "Yes, you do. You just don't have the balls to do it."

"I do too!"

"Then prove it," Paige challenges her. "Cause I hear that's Emily's type." The words hit Hanna hard, and she feels a new sense of determination running through her veins. Paige watches this realization take place and can't stand helping Hanna Marin get the girl she wishes she was brave enough to have anymore, so she slips her goggles back on, and sends the blonde on her way.

* * *

><p>Hanna is half way to Emily's house when she remembers one little detail that she has somehow managed to overlook this entire time: Emily is moving to Texas.<p>

Deciding this just wasn't acceptable, the blonde immediately turns around and heads back to her house to fix this.

* * *

><p>"Darling, this isn't a homeless shelter," is the first thing her mother tells her when she asks. Hanna can tell she thinks she's joking.<p>

"Mom, I'm serious," she states, taking the mail out of the older woman's hands so she has her full attention. "Can Emily please stay here?"

Ashley looks at her daughter, and sees that she's serious. "Sweetie …"

"No, I know what you're thinking," Hanna cuts her off, already sensing the patronizing lesson coming. "This isn't like Caleb, okay? Caleb was just a stupid boy who needed a place to crash. This is _Emily_, mom. If she doesn't stay here, she's gonna have to move to Texas, and she _can't_ move to Texas."

"Honey, you know I love Emily," Ashley sighs, hating seeing Hanna like this. "And if I thought we could afford to have a permanent third member in this house, I would let her stay in a heartbeat, but you know we can't."

Hanna ignores half of that, and uses her tunnel vision to take it as a good sign. "But I'll get a job! Emily will get a job, and I'm sure her mother would offer to pay some kind of rent or allowance or something …"

"Her mother," the older woman realizes. "Hanna, have you two even asked her about this? Do you really think Pam is just going to let Emily stay behind when the whole point of their move is for their family to be together?"

Hanna cringes, realizing she actually hasn't thought about that yet. "I'll worry about that later. Just please say yes. Mom_, please_."

"Oh, Hanna," Ashley whispers when the blonde's voice breaks and tears well in her eyes. She pulls the younger girl into her arms, and feels her sobs before she hears them. If there's anything she hates, it's seeing Hanna cry, and she'd do anything in the world to make it stop. She holds her for a moment longer before pulling away, and wiping the tears away with the pad on her thumb.

"Mom. It's _Emily_, she …" Hanna begins, but stops, her voice sounding pitiful even to herself. She almost considers telling her mother about her feelings for Emily, but she doesn't want to do that without talking to Emily first.

Ashley sighs again, and nods. "If Pam says it's okay, we'll work something out."

Hanna crushes her mother in hug, feeling more relieved than she can ever remember being.

* * *

><p>She tells herself that it's too late to go to Emily's now, even if it's only just after dinner. Instead, she heads up to her room, and starts making a list.<p>

* * *

><p>She finds herself outside Emily's house two days later and it's three in the morning. She's not sure why it took her this long or why she suddenly finds the courage at that moment in time, but she's there, and she's not letting herself leave. The last thing she wants to do is wake Pam up, so knocking on the door is out of the question. She's almost positive that she would break Emily's window if she went the old fashioned way of throwing rocks, so she settles for texting her, knowing her phone will be on.<p>

* * *

><p>Emily wakes up to her phone alerting her of a new text message. She rolls over and reaches for it, getting that familiar knot in her stomach she gets whenever she receives a new message, hoping it isn't from A.<p>

She fumbles around for the device in the dark for a moment, before she turns on her bedside lamp. Ignoring the way the light stings her eyes, she grabs her phone and is surprised to find it's from Hanna. That surprise quickly turns into worry, though. The girl has been avoiding her for the last couple of weeks, so she can only imagine why she's texting her at this time of night.

_Clack, clack, clack, _it reads.

Raising an eyebrow, she texts back; _Hanna? What's going on?_

_I'm throwing rocks at your window._

Emily lets out a disbelieving laugh before getting out of bed and going to look out her window. Sure enough, Hanna is standing on her front lawn, looking up at her and gesturing towards the front door. Emily nods, then quickly and quietly makes her way through her house to let the other girl in.

"My mom is sleeping, so be quiet," is the only thing Emily says to Hanna before she pulls her inside the house. She locks the door again, and the two of them make their way up to Emily's room, making it back without waking Pam up.

Hanna stands in the middle of Emily's bedroom, which has twice as many boxes as it had the last time she was there, fingering the piece of paper in her hands. She watches as Emily carefully closes the door and then turns around to face her questioningly. It isn't until then that Hanna realizes Emily is only wearing a small tank top and an even smaller pair of shorts. It's an outfit she's seen Emily wear plenty of times at their countless sleepovers, but now it _does_ things to her. And if she had any doubt left, she doesn't anymore.

"_What_ is going on?"

Hanna tries to find her voice, but finds that it's stuck. She unfolds the paper in her hands, reading over the words scribbled across the page for the hundredth time, and then decides. Closing her eyes, she slips the paper into the back pocket of her jeans, and looks up to meet the other girl's gaze.

"Hanna, are you okay?" The genuine concern in Emily's voice, despite the fact that she's been ignored for weeks, makes Hanna want to cry. Instead, she takes a deep breath, and strides forward, closing the distance between them, and pressing their lips together in a kiss.

Emily is caught completely off guard, but it only takes her a moment to respond. Hanna's hands are on either side of her face, so she places her's on the blonde's hips, holding her in place. She'd be lying if she said she never thought about what it would be like to kiss Hanna, especially in the past couple weeks, but she's still surprised by just how _right_ it feels. After Alison, she had told herself she'd never let herself feel something for one of her friend's again, but this didn't feel like Alison at all. With Alison, it always felt like a train wreck waiting to happen, but Hanna wasn't Alison. Not at all.

Hanna pulls away first, resting their foreheads together, and letting her hands slip down to Emily's neck. They stay just like that for a moment, their heavy breathing the only thing that can be heard. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just done that."

Emily laughs softly, and holds the blonde in place when she tries to move away. "I'm not exactly complaining, Han." She leans back to get a good look at her friend, to see if she regrets doing it. Hanna doesn't look regretful, just scared. She presses a soft kiss to her cheek. "Come on," she whispers, reaching up to take Hanna's hands in her's, and leading her over to her bed. "Talk to me."

"I'm so sorry," Hanna tells her after a moment. "Not for kissing you, but for freaking out and avoiding you before."

"What were you freaked out about?"

"Us," the blonde answers, surprising herself when it doesn't come out as a mumble. "I like you. Like, as more than friend. And when I realized that, it scared me. I didn't want to be alone with you until I figured out what I was feeling, because you mean so much to me, Em, and I didn't want to talk to you about it or do anything until I was totally sure. I didn't want to tell you this huge thing, and then take it back. I know what Alison was like with your feelings, and I would never want to do that to you."

"You are nothing like Alison, Hanna," Emily assures her, briefly flashing back to their night at the dance. "And you never could be."

Hanna smiles at that, nodding in agreement. She used to want nothing more than to be like the other blonde, but now, she can't think of anything worse. "I really like you, Em, and I don't know what that makes me, but I don't care anymore. I just know that I wanted to kiss you, and I really want to kiss you again, because I don't think I've ever felt like that before."

This time Emily surges forward and captures Hanna's lips. This kiss is more aggressive than the last one, but there's still a softness to it that makes Hanna moan. She tangles her hands in Emily's hair, pulling them even closer, while Emily's hands trail along her sides, coming to rest on her lower back, where her shirt is riding up. Their lips slide together, and then their tongues do the same, while their hands wonder and their heads swim.

Before long, they're sprawled out on Emily's bed, with Hanna's body pressing Emily against the mattress, completely lost in their kissing. Emily feels like Hanna's hands are all over her body at once, burning her skin in the best possible way, and it gives her the courage to make her hands do the same. Her hand moves from Hanna's hair, slowing down her back, all the way to thigh before moving back up to rest on her the curve of her back again, her fingers brushing against something in Hanna's back pocket.

"What's this?" Emily pants, as pulls out the piece of paper. The blonde stares down at Emily through half lidded eyes, still in a make out haze. Emily smiles up at her, kissing the underside of her chin, before waving the paper in front of Hanna's eyes. "This. It was in your pocket, and I saw you holding it when you came in."

Hanna's brain finally starts functioning again, and she can't help but laugh a little. She rolls her eyes at herself, then rolls off of Emily to lay down beside her. "I made a list," she answers, nodding at the brunette to read it.

Emily curiously unfolds the page, and reads the first couple of lines. "Wore sunglasses right out of a store, brought a flask to a funeral and a school dance, crashed a car, stole a confidential medical file. Hanna, what is this?"

"Promise not to laugh?" Hanna can already see the amusement in Emily's eyes, so she knows she's lying when she nods her head. "It's a list of all the ballsy things I've done. At least lately."

"Aww," Emily coos, finding it incredibly sweet.

Hanna rolls her eyes again, almost wishing Emily had laughed at her. "I was gonna read it to you, to convince you that I was ballsy enough to be with you, since that's your type and all. But then I was standing there and I really wanted to kiss you, and thought what would be ballsier than that, right?"

"I already know you're a badass, Han," Emily assures her. She closes her eyes briefly when she feels Hanna lightly tracing patterns her stomach. "And whatever you've been feeling lately, I've been feeling it too. You don't have to convince me of anything. This isn't a job interview. But if it was, you got the position."

"Ohh, and what _position_ would that be?" Hanna teases, leaning her head to rest on Emily's shoulder.

Emily smiles, knowing she walked right into that one. "Whatever you want."

Hanna sighs, softly presses her lips to Emily's collarbone. "I just want to stay right here." Emily doesn't respond, just takes the blonde's hand with her free one, and interlocks their fingers. Hanna closes her eyes, and just let's herself enjoy the moment.

"When did you push Paige off her bike?" Emily exclaims after a moment, reading from Hanna's list again.

Hanna knows she probably shouldn't, but she smiles proudly anyway. "That night she apologized to you. I heard what she did to you, and I was on my way over to her house to kick her ass, when she rode by, so I pushed her. Then I ripped her a new one and told her to go apologize to you."

Emily tries to fight a smile from breaking through, but she can't. It's just such a Hanna thing to do. "You really are ballsy. It's hot."

"Oh yeah?" Hanna's blue eyes sparkle as she grins at Emily, reaching up to cup the other girls face and bring their lips together again.

* * *

><p>"Emily, I hope you're up," Pam yells from the other side of the door, completely unaware that Hanna came over the night before. "It's almost noon, and you need to have your room finished by tomorrow night. I have that lunch with Lydia, and then I'm going to Aunt Sonya's to get some more boxes. I should be home by four to start dinner."<p>

"I'm up," Emily mumbles loud enough to be heard, then holds her finger to her mouth to make sure Hanna doesn't say anything, even though the blonde is barely awake. "I'll see you later, mom." The girls wait until they hear the front door close before making a sound. "I'm moving."

"Huh?" Hanna asks, still a bit groggy.

"I'm moving," Emily repeats, just remembering this fact. "I can't believe I – Last night, I was so caught up in us, and how amazing it felt to be with you, I totally forgot that I'm leaving for Texas in a week."

Hearing the panic in Emily's voice wakes Hanna up. "No, Em, it's okay."

"How is it okay?" Emily rants, pulling away from Hanna's grasp and jumping out of her bed. "I was already dreading having to leave you guys, but now … Now, there's an us. And last night, it was amazing. I finally felt like it was_ right_, you know? And now I have to leave? How is that okay, Hanna?"

Hanna throws the comforter off, and gets out of bed, walking over to Emily and grabbing a hold of her arms to calm her. "I talk to my mom. I asked her a couple of days ago, or, well, I begged her, to let you stay with us. She said yes, Em! My mom said that if your mom says it's okay, you can move in with us, in the spare room."

"Like my mom is going to say yes to that," Emily replies, not letting herself get her hopes up. Being able to stay in Rosewood, with all of her friends, with _Hanna_, would be amazing, but her mother seems hell bent on making her miserable.

Hanna is slightly deflated, but isn't going to get pessimistic. "Hey, my mom needed some convincing too, but she came around. Come on, half the battle is won. We still have a week to wear your mother down, right? We can do this, Em. I'm not letting you move to the beauty queen capital of America without a fight."

Emily stops her pouting for a moment to smirk at the blonde. "Jealous already, are we?"

"Shut up," Hanna laughs, grabbing a fist full of Emily's tank top and dragging her back to bed, where they spent the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>It isn't until the day before they're supposed to move that Pam agrees to let Emily stay. And even then, it's not until Ashley comes over and has a long talk with her, telling her how desperate the girls are, and assuring her how well taken care of Emily will be. Just like Hanna suspected, Pam insists on sending money monthly, both for the hospitality, and just for anything Emily may need.<p>

After a long and teary goodbye the next day, the girls start getting Emily's new room decorated. More often than not, the separate rooms are just a formality, as they end up sleeping together in one or the other. Ashley tries to puts a stop to that after she comes home early from work one afternoon to find them making out on the couch.

She's pissed at first, but not because Hanna was making out with a girl. She feels like its Hanna hiding Caleb all over again, but then she remembers that this is Emily. Little Emily Fields, the sweetest girl she's ever met, and she knows that this won't be a repeat of Caleb in any way, shape or form. So, she just sets up some ground rules, most importantly: any sleepovers must include an open door. That's no problem for the girls, as they don't plan on rushing into sex, especially not with Hanna's mother in the next room.

* * *

><p>The first fight they have isn't really a fight, but more of a heated discussion and the topic is whether they should go public or not. Surprisingly, it's Emily that has doubts about it. She's worried about how people will react to them – or, more, rather, how Hanna will react to their reactions. Hanna insists that she doesn't care what people think ("I'm friends with 'Hermie', remember?" being her main evidence), and Emily eventually starts to believe her. When Emily reminds her of A, Hanna scoffs and reminds <em>her<em> that A probably already knows about them, and besides, if they don't come out themselves, it's only a matter of time before A outs them anyway. Hanna wins.

They decide to tell Aria and Spencer first, for obvious reasons. Hanna really wants to freak them out and just kiss Emily in front of them or something, but the brunette wants to sit them down and tell them. Hanna gives in first, on the condition that she gets to pick how they come out to the school. They give themselves a couple of weeks to enjoy their relationship themselves before inviting Aria and Spencer over for a sleepover and telling them.

While both girls are surprised by this development (something Hanna can't believe, since she was so sure she was being obvious), they offer them nothing but support and congratulations. Then, they grill them for the rest of the night about when it happened, how it happened, and what's happened since.

They lay low at school for about a week, before one day, between first and second period, Hanna greets Emily at her locker with a kiss. It's not to put on a show for anyone, but just a regular thing a girlfriend would do, that she felt like doing. The news spreads around school, and by the end of the day, everybody knows. They hold hands as they walk down the hall, and while they get some stares and can hear some whispering, nobody says anything to them. It isn't until a few days later that Hanna learns it's because Mona threatened everyone with social mass murder if they did. Hanna figures that earns her some leeway on The Caleb Incident, and before long, they're friends again.

* * *

><p>It doesn't take long for them to develop a routine around the house, and before they know it, they're all domesticated and Spencer and Aria are teasing them about being an old married couple. But one of those adorable ones, that never lose the love or spark between them, Hanna insists, absolutely positive that she'll never get tired of doing anything with Emily.<p>

Other than the usually A stuff, they manage to be the least dramatic couple in Rosewood, something they both would have thought would be boring, but turns out to be exactly what they wanted.


End file.
